<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dedication We Have Found by Nixie_DeAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514652">Dedication We Have Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel'>Nixie_DeAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Barry is hurt, Barry is unconscious, Caitlin and Len talk about his relationship with Barry, Caitlin does most of the talking, Feelings, Feelings are talked about, Hurt Barry, Injured Barry, M/M, Set sometime in Season Two, because we all know how forthcoming Len is, but its not described or addressed really, but not really angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Barry. You really care about him,” Caitlin continues, keeping her voice soft so as to not disturb the unmoving body on the bed Len was seated next too. She took a few steps into the room, though still kept her distance from the criminal before her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Caitlin Snow &amp; Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dedication We Have Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me. </p><p>I hope y'all enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You really care about him.”</p><p>Len barely keeps himself from flinching at the sudden voice coming from the doorway of the private hospital room he’d set up in. Glancing over to see the good doctor standing half in, half out of the room, her arms crossed over her chest and lips pulled down into a thoughtful-looking frown. Biting back the urge to sneer, Len rolls his eyes, moving his gaze back to stare blankly at the page of he’d been staring at for who knows how long. Instead, Len flips to a new page as he lets out a low hum, still pretending to be engrossed by the words he wasn’t taking in.</p><p>“Barry. You really care about him,” Caitlin continues, keeping her voice soft to not disturb the unmoving body on the bed Len had been seated next to for the last twenty-four hours. She took a few steps into the room, though still kept her distance from the criminal before her.</p><p>“I’m surprised you caught on,” Len drawled out, lifting his head to flash the doctor a smirk before lowering his head back down and adding flippantly, “I try <em>oh so</em> hard, after all, to hide it.” He flipped to a new page, taking a few seconds to reign himself in, knowing when Barry woke, the hero wouldn’t be happy if Len was unnecessarily mean to anyone. “I guess I’ll just have to try harder in the future. Wouldn’t want to give you people the wrong impression about me.”</p><p>Huffing, Caitlin uncrossed her left arm and moved her hand up to rub at her temple for a moment before dropping her hand and moving her gaze to stare at the still form of Barry. He’d been unconscious for the last two days, following a nasty fight with a Meta from Earth Two.</p><p>“I, no, <em>we</em>, worried this was some kind of game for you,” Caitlin continues on, acting like Len hadn’t said a word. “That you were using him for something else, but you aren’t, are you?” She turned her gaze to stare at him, waiting until he lifted his head to lock eyes with her and held his gaze for a long moment. “This isn’t a game or some long con for you to get some kind of sick enjoyment out of. You truly love him.”</p><p>“I wonder what gave it away,” Len sneered, eyes flashing dangerously as he snapped his book shut, he tossed the book onto the nightstand next to Barry’s bed before crossing his arms over his chest tightly and moved his head to look down at his lover, “I don’t expect you people to agree or like me.” Taking a breath, Len let himself pause for a moment before forcing himself to stare Caitlin in the eye as he spoke. “But I’m not leaving Scarlet. So, we’re all just going to <em>have </em>to get used to one another.” Nodding at her once, he moved to slip around her, tossing over his shoulder before he slipped out of the room, “I’ll give you a moment of privacy, but I will be back in ten to retake <em>my</em> seat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I <a href="https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/">create</a>, or at my main blog <a href="http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>